1. Field
The present invention relates to a remote control system for controlling a marine propulsion unit of a boat at a position remote from the propulsion unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional watercraft has a remote controller having a shift lever for remotely controlling forward, neutral and reverse mode shift operations of an associated watercraft propulsion unit. The remote controller can have a control device for controlling an operational amount of the shift actuator based upon a degree of manipulation of the shift lever. Such an example watercraft is disclosed in Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2005-297785.
However, some watercrafts can have a plurality of cockpits and/or have a plurality of propulsion units, and a plurality of remote controller side electronic control units (ECUs) may be employed. Managing and maintaining such multiple ECUs can present challenges.